Makeup Love
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: When Edge's best friend Amanda comes and is a make-up girl. Will Edge finally realize that she is amazing, or is Matt Hardy coming into the picture and wanting his turn. Will she go back to her best friend or go to Hardy? Edge/Vickie/OC Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a new one I have been working on

**This is a new one I have been working on. I am in love with Edge for some reason. He looks like a monkey but I am in love with him none the less. So! This is about a girl who is extremely close to him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestler. I wish I did cause that would mean a lot of oil…**

**I do own Amanda and Gabi, Review!!**

It was finally my turn; it was finally my shot to do what I really wanted to do. It was all in thanks to the one man in my life I could count on. Adam Copeland. It was him that I thank for getting me the job at WWE doing all the make-up. All I knew it was going to be interesting being around all the eye candy in my seat with no shirts on or just sitting there as I touched their faces. I just hoped I could do my job without drooling all over myself. It was weird because for as long as I known Adam I have only me Randy, Jay and Chris never anyone else.

It was my first day on the job, and as soon as I got done finishing up the last Diva Eva; the huge Canadian man came sneaking behind me picking me up.

"Ah!" I squealed getting blush, and eye shadow all over myself. "What the hell Adam!"

He laughed bringing me down to my feet turning me to plant a kiss on my lips lightly. Even if we weren't together anymore we still kissed. It just stuck between us.

"How is the new job Mandi?" He sat in the folding chair next to me. I nodded in response brushing off some off some of the make-up. The night was tiring, and I didn't even get the boys.

"It's good. Thank you so much Adam." I thanked him once more. I think it was the fifth time since we got here I thanked him. He laughed wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"Can you stop that? You don't have to thank me. Your mother pretty much told me that if I didn't get you your next job she would kill Me." he joked using my mother as an excuse. It was true she would kill him, but it was also my luck that they even had a position. "How is the small fry?"

I smirked thinking about my four year old waiting at my parent's house back in Canada. My four year old daughter Gabi was my real and only pride and joy in life. Leaving her behind was really hard for me to deal with.

"She is fine, she is with my parents for the week, and my mother told me she is going to be with yours for the weekend." I smiled. He laughed nuzzling his head in my shoulder. It was horrible how close we were, even our families it was horrible how we grew up with every waking moment together.

"My parents would love that since she is the closest thing to a granddaughter that they are getting so far." he scoffed. I rolled my eyes resting my head on his shoulder.

"Adam sweetie!" the piercing voice of Vickie startled us.

"The devil is looking for you sweetie." I mimicked poking his nose. He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well this is what I get for getting married for the third time." he chuckled. I smirked a devil smile straddling him as Vickie's heals were coming closer to the door.

"Mandi, no she will kill me." he wined trying to get me off, but I was just coming back stronger.

"Aw come on Adam let's have some fun of our own." I whispered in his ear.

"Adam swe- oh hello Mandi, is there a reason to why you are on my fiancé?" she clicked her tongue. I smiled inside of my triumph. I hate Vickie and cursed Adam everyday since he has been with that pathetic excuse for a woman.

"I herd you were coming so I had to do something." I joked climbing off his lap. Adam rolled his eyes kissing my cheek then went to his 'lovely' soon to be wife.

"I didn't know you got a job on Smackdown?" she tried to be nice only for Adams sake.

"Well it's the only job since RAW didn't want me and Adam wasn't letting me waste my talent in ECW." I smirked. It wasn't true. RAW wanted a new make-up artist; Adam wanted me near him at all times.

"Well being near Adam I guess isn't a bad thing?" she laughed pecking Adam on the lips. I rolled my eyes as they talked about something. She finally left making the air seem a little less wicked.

"Why do you have to be a bitch to her Man?" Adam sighed grabbing me into his arms.

"Well after how she treated your niece when you brought her out. I have a right to be a bitch." I snapped cleaning up my brushes. Adam stopped speaking; I knew I got him good. "Look I know she is like the love of your life after Amy as anyone is concerned but how long is this going to be dear?"

The Rated-R-Superstar opened his mouth once more but pulled me into a bear hug, resting his head on my chin. He could be the sweetest man to the biggest asshole ever. I guess that is why he is my best friend.

"Look Vickie is in her own room, so how about me, you and a movie in my room?" he asked.

I nodded backing away from him. He raised my chin kissing me lightly and giving me another hug.

"I'm calling Gabi later if you want to say hi." I muttered. He nodded kissing my cheek before walking out the door.

"I'll see you tonight baby doll."

As soon as he left I went back to the brushes, and I felt someone else come in the room and sit in the folding chair.

"Adam I..." I turned seeing a black haired man sit in the chair smiling at me.

"Hi, I thought you were-"

"Copeland?" he cut me off leaning back in the chair. "Nat told me to come here for make-up since I need some apparently." he rolled his eyes.

"You probably just need foundation to color you up so the lights don't wash you out is what she means by it." I tried to smile and be nice. His face looked familiar to me but I couldn't put a name to the him.

"You're new?" he raised a brow with a chuckle. I nodded grabbing some foundation that looked like it matched his skin tone.

"Is it that obvious?" I joked.

"Yeah, you seem like fresh meat." he laughed at me. I shook my head applying the foundation lightly on his skin.

"You have a name or should I ask Adam?" he joked, those eyes looking deep into mine.

"Amanda, but everyone calls me Mandi, so please do that." I smiled placing more make-up on the sponge. He sat there, staring into my face studding everything I was.

"You and Adam are close?' he broke the silence. I chuckled throwing out the sponge and stared at him.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. I grew up with him in Canada. Well more on the line of our parents are best friends since high school, so I spent every waking moment with him. We are exactly four years and a day a part." I laughed.

The black haired man nodded with a chuckle. His smile for some reason made me feel like when Adam is near me.

"Who are you? I don't want to be the only one who is giving information sweets." I think I was trying to flirt.

"Matt Hardy at your service." He nodded his head. That name sounded familiar to me, but why?

"You're Adams best friend aren't you?" I asked. "Why haven't I met you before?"

"Because I am in the past. He stole my ex girlfriend and that friend became nothing more to me." He scoffed. I finally realized who he was talking about. He was the Hardy that he stole Amy from.

"Oh Darling I'm so sorry for that...I hated her by the way of that helps." I tried to lighten the mood. I could see it worked for a smile soon came on his face.

"Yeah I guess, not a lot of people did after that." he chuckled. I nodded rolling my head away, and back to the table. "Who is Gabi?" the question took me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Gabi is tattooed on your wrist." he nodded to the letters on me. I forgot I even had that, but I always do.

"My daughter..." I smiled to myself. "My four year old. It's her first signature."

Matt perked up just sitting in the chair. For some reason I didn't want him to leave. Adam would kill me if he found out that he was even here.

"Is she Adam's?" he asked. I got my guard up resting my hand on my cart.

"No, her father died a couple of months before she was born from a mugging." I started to get nasty. Matt noticed lighting up his mood

"Sorry I just thought because when he left a couple of years ago I remember he said his kid was being born."

I laughed shaking my head. He always said it was his kid, even when I told him not too. Gabi was Adam's baby girl, and she always will be to him. I was just always afraid about when she grows up, and thinks that he really is her father.

"No, he just wanted to be near me. I mean it's like his little girl but I have to teach her that it is more of her uncle then her father." I sighed.

"If you guys are so close why didn't you date?" he asked. For some reason he seemed very interested in my life, and it was getting a bit creepy.

"We did. It's just when we did we fought all the time plus no matter what I did he would get so jealous." I rolled my eyes at the end of that statement. Matt laughed nodding his head.

"You seem like the perfect couple. I mean with your history." he smirked. I laughed shaking my head.

"I love him, but not like that anymore." I looked down, grabbing a chair next to him. His eyes moved wherever I moved until I sat down, then they stared at me in the eyes. Beautiful brown green eyes that looked into my green blue ones.

"You're happy now?" he asked. I looked at him with a confused look and actually thought about it.

"Yeah I am why do you ask?"

"Don't know you have that look that you are ok with your life now but you want something better."

I thought about it and laughed. I guess I was that easy to read. I nodded rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I am actually waiting for someone who is not afraid of a girl who has a kid. Just because you date a girl who has a child, doesn't mean that you have to be the father...I hate that about men." I sat there ranting. Matt nodded.

"You like romance?"

"Yeah I do. I like the Disney bull-shit." I nodded. He looked at me with an arched brow.

"I went to Disney last year with Adam and Gabi. When we were there I left him because of the fans that just bombarded us. So I took Gabi to meet one of the princesses. I think it was Cinderella? Other wise, when Gabi hugged her. My daughter asked about how she became a princess. While she was telling her about how she met the prince and blah. Blah stuff. I couldn't help but think. I want romance like that. A fairy tail ending." I chuckled looking over at the Hardy's face. No expression what so ever, but a small chuckle.

"Ok I get it. I guess everyone wants that romance kind of thing." he nodded resting his arm on the seat.

"No, my ex was never like that. Adam wasn't either." I sighed. "Ok, enough about me, what about you?"

Matt smirked getting up from his seat, coming close to my face with a boyish smile.

"Tonight after the show let me take you out. I'll show you some places and hey I'll talk all about me." he smirked. I wanted to go, but I had other plans.

"I'm sorry my dear I can't...l promised Adam I would have a movie night tonight." I bit my lip. "But rain check. I'm going to be touring with you so we will have plenty of time to hang out."

He tried not to show the sad look that developed on his face, and I couldn't have felt anymore guiltier. Matt nodded handing me the small silver sidekick.

"Place your number in, and I better have that rain check Amanda." he said my full name which made me grimace.

"You're mean darlin." I smirked typing in my number with my name and a heart next to it. "Don't worry. I always keep my promises."

Matt laughed nodding his head heading out the door. I collapsed in his seat with a smile. Adam was going to kill me if he found out, but I am a big girl so what would he have to say?

I finished cleaning up my station getting all my brushes and make-up packed and stuff. It wasn't till long that I had my hair up, all my other brushes stuck in my ponytail. I grabbed my glasses throwing them on my face. To my luck Adam came in wrapping his free arm around my waist as his other grabbing my box of make-up.

"Thank you darling." I smiled, breathing normally now that he was here. He laughed in my ear releasing me with a small kiss on my cheek.

"No problem. Hey I have to talk to Vickie but I'll meet you in my room." he smiled. I couldn't be mad at him. It just was impossible, even if he was going to talk to that whore.

"Yeah don't worry about it. I mean I wanna go chill with some of the superstars. You know make friends." I smirked. Adam rose an eyebrow pulling a piece of red blond hair from my face. He hated it when I died the tips of my platinum blond hair fire engine red.

"Who do you want to get to know?" he asked walking me out of the room. I turned my face feeling a slight blush creep on my face.

"Morrison" I lied between my teeth. I hope he bought it, because I wanted to go find Matt. The phone in my pocket vibrated signaling a text.

"Who is texting you?" he asked.

"I don't know probably your mother or mine telling me to call them about Gabi. I'll meet you in the room darling." I rose on my toes to kiss him lightly.

"Whoa! Edge is cheating on Vickie with the make-up girl!" someone's voice cried out. I turned to see Kennedy looking at us with a huge grin.

"I'll go deal with him, and then Vickie, then I will see you at the room." he sighed rolling his eyes. I blushed once more and nodded.

"Go deal with what you have and I'll go make some new friends." I smirked. He nodded glaring in the loud mouths eyes. I moved from him to the rental car putting all my stuff in.

"You didn't get my text?" a voice made me jump, turning around to punch whoever had touched me.

"Shit! Matt!" I held in my laughter seeing the Hardy on the floor in pain.

"I guess I will never under estimate you." he groaned. I helped him up finally grabbing my phone from my pocket looking at his text.

"I'm so sorry I thought...you...never mind." I smirked going back to the car.

"It's ok. I saw Adam with Vickie and hoped you didn't leave yet." he smiled straighten himself up. I blushed turning my head, hoping the night hid my face.

"Yeah well I had a bunch of stuff to clean up I guess. So what's going on?" I smiled brushing off the glitter that was all over my jeans. He looked so handsome in his jeans and large sweater with only a whifebeater underneath.

"Nothing, my brother and my cousin are going to a bar down in city. Wanted to know if you wanted to be my date. I mean got to have good looking girl on my arm to make a good impression." he joked brushing his shoulder off. I laughed shaking my head.

"Movie night remember?" I reminded him. Matt rose his head making a sad face.

"Oh yeah, but if you want to sneak out you have my number." he nodded. I laughed. "I can get a getaway car, just climb out the window when he isn't looking."

"Oh that would get me places." I joked around looking behind his head to see Vickie walking out with Adam laced onto her. My face pulled in disgust at the sight. Matt noticed looking behind him and laughed.

"Come on, you know you want to come." he was almost in a plead making me laugh.

"Hardy boy what kind of women do you think I am?" I questioned in a joking manor. He turned his smile into a crooked one and dropping his head.

"I didn't mean that darlin. I just kind of wanted to get to know you without Adam up my ass about it. I mean you're so close to him that it seems that he would suffocate you with protection. Like a father who is looking over his kid with so much."

"I know I am close with him. I am a big girl though. Just because of that doesn't mean I can't be on my own." I noted crossing my arms across my chest. Matt smiled clinging his keys in his hand.

"Call my phone when you had enough Edge." he smirked moving close enough to my face that his breath, his scent was in every single pore in my body.

"I shall see darling." I tried to concentrate on my words but it was hard when you had a Hardy boy in your face looking as if he wanted to kiss you. Matt kissed my cheek moving away from the car in his.

"Don't forget." he texted me as soon as he got into his car. I couldn't help but smile shaking my head. I climbed into my rental going back to the hotel, the Hardy boy running through my mind the whole time.


	2. Wanna sneak out?

**Thanks to all who actually like this story. I am trying to keep it cool and stuff. Yeah about the updates…well I am dumb and take a slow ass time to write…and also writers block was like hey Hattress fuck you and your life.**

**Soo here is it. Pt two Thanks to my people. ****_Kaiya's Watergarden,  
Mr. Kennedy's ExtremeVixen,  
HardyXGirl, Farra Sti, Rainbowblack, Jeff and Jericho's girl, Wrestlefan.  
_Thank you so much for everything Much love and Peace!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own the wrestlers!** I wish I did... tear

"Adam do you remember in college when we dated?" I asked lying across his back on my laptop as he stared at the movie. He was getting way into the movie to even comprehend what I was saying.

"What? Yeah how can I not?" he grumbled. Note to self: don't disturb Adam when he is in movie mode.

"Geez make it sound like a memory you don't want to resurrect." I mumbled smacking his back. He didn't even flinch under my touch.

"I don't get what reminded you, that's all." He yawned turning over so I was on his stomach.

"No just the fact that I would sneak into your room at night and stay with you watching movies…and other things." I lowered my tone at the end. Adam stared at me with narrow eyes, closing my laptop. It was almost on cue, as the memories from the past came flooding back to me.

"Hey I was talking to your mother thank you very much." I protested as he crashed his lips onto mine, letting the tingling sensation last a bit longer as we parted. He always knew how to shut me up. "Real mature Adam."

"You know me Mand." He chuckled going back to the movie.

"If Vickie walks in I am not hiding in the closet again." I laughed. He rolled his eyes looking back at the movie.

"You know she made me choose once?" he broke the silence. I looked up knowing the next words that were going to come out of his mouth before he could even say them.

"Because of that night?"

"Yup."

I laughed to myself shaking my head. I knew it was coming. Every woman that Adam has ever been with. Even his wives had made him choose between me and my daughter or them. Adam would always choose me. It was a good reason to why Amy left, and his second wife. Also when I was in the hospital he left Vickie to come all the way back to Canada.

"Well I was fucking hurt…not my fault that I had an ass of an ex boyfriend who tried to kill me." I muttered. Adam put his hand over my mouth from saying anymore. I forgot that he was sensitive to what I said about Jake.

"Say his name babe and there will be no more laptop." He warned letting my face go. I rolled my eyes looking at the laptop once more.

"He is gone, and has been gone so I am not going to say his name." I played his game. He smile kissing my head. Adam loves me and I know he does, and he has proved it so many times to me, but I am so afraid things are going to get too out of hand one day.

"You meet anyone today?" he asked. I knew he was curious and it was making me nervous. "Ya know a certain boy who seem to catch your attention at your car..." he trailed off. Bingo, he was watching and now I was going to get all the fucking questions.

"Yeah what about it?" I smiled. His jealousy out stands me sometimes.

"I don't like it. I saw the way he looked at you. I don't like it." he was going into protective mode. "You didn't noticed but I saw you flirting with him in the locker room. Come on Mand did you think I wouldn't find out? People are bad here. They will take something small and blow it up big."

"Matt Hardy is not that bad." I cleared my throat trying not to make the situation worse then it could be. "And hey you are the one with the bitch of all bitches!"

Adam backed off a bit on the last comment I made. The way he disgusted Matt was the way I was with Vickie so we were even. He turned the T.V off and grabbed me so I was on top of him.

"Look please I don't care if you make friends with anyone but these people are not like the ones you are used to being around Mand." he whispered into my hair. I understood, but he wasn't my father nor would he ever be.

"Understand, but I am not a baby I am 30 years old I think I can take care of myself...or attempt to." I laughed snuggling into his exposed shoulder blade. His fingers trailed to my hair bunching it into his hand. Adam always knew my weakness and took pride in making me feel sappy.

"Adam! stop!" I giggled like a school girl. He laughed softening up on his grip.

"No matter what Mand, you are the most important thing to me." he whispered. "Seeing you get hurt would kill me inside. I need you kid."

I smiled to myself. He was telling the truth, and in all reality it was the same for me. He was my life and my daughters. For a split second laying in Adam's arms made it feel like when we were together. I lied to Matt when I said we fought all the time. Adam cheated on me with his first wife. We were more then happy. We were even engaged at one point

We were meant to be friends and that was it. Wasn't long till he fell asleep draped around my body. We fit together. The clock read 2 am and the snores of Adam is was filled my ears.

"Damn..." I sighed rolling over to my phone. A new text and a call. I rubbed my eyes looking as Adam's mother called me and then the text was from Matt.

"_I am outside of Adams window. I say you _sneak_ out." _it read_._ I smiled running to the window. Matt Hardy looked up at me on the roof of his car.

"This is the cheesiest thing I have ever seen by the way. Are you drunk?" I laughed down. Matt shook his head motioning for me to come down.

"I might be crazy but drinking and driving is not my thing." he laughed back. His accent was so sweet. I quickly put on Adam's sweatpants running out the door to see my present.

Matt still looked up at the window waiting for me to scale down the window or something. Not my style, but hey sounds like fun. Clearing my throat I grabbed the Hardy's attention. His eyes scanned over to me and finally a smile crept on his face.

"I'm not spider girl you know." I laughed crossing my arms. Matt laughed to himself. God was his laugh magical to hear. What was it that made me start to have these feelings?

"That's too bad, I was hoping to see you in an elastic outfit crawling down the building." a slight humor in his voice. Hey if was to get his attention I would have done it.

"Nah, elastic outfits make me look fat." I rolled my eyes. He smiled holding his hand out for me.

"So was Adam pissed when he saw you leave?" he asked as I grabbed his hand. We climbed up onto the roof of the car as he handed me a drink. _Such a romantic_ I thought looking up at the window where my best friend was fast asleep.

"He didn't see. He was fast asleep when I snuck out…but who knows, he might wake up and go on a rampage to look for me." I laughed. Matt nodded laying down on the roof of the car. Man he look so good with the moonlight on him.

"So what else is there to know about the talented Amanda?" he used my whole name again, getting a grumble from me. It amused him I could tell. The Hardy stared me down, those eyes of his burning through Adam's shirt. Did he really want to know more?

"It depends. I can play guitar, and I can sing." I was proud of myself. At home I would sing to Gabi before she would go to sleep. She always told me I had the best voice ever.

"Wow you and Jeff would love each other." he chuckled. I was starting to feel that awkward sensation in the pit of my stomach when I heard the other name.

"Who?" I asked. Damn I'm dumb. My best friend is a wrestler and I have no idea who any of these people are. Matt laughed to himself shaking his head.

"My brother. He wrestles with me as well." he smiled. Damn did he have a nice smile. I nodded feeling like an ass once more. It seemed like it was a family thing for him.

"Oh well don't I feel dumb." I laughed to myself. A wind chill started to come up making me shiver. Thank God he didn't notice. "So are you just hanging out with me to get back at my ass of a best friend?" I asked. That question started to boggle in my mind since Adam started to rag on me for talking to the Hardy.

The look on his face was priceless. I wanted to laugh and tell him I was kidding but I really wanted to know. The smile that I started to like came back on his face as he grabbed my hand making me feel the awkward romance feeling.

"If I wanted to do that I would have either slept with you by now or done something in front of him that would have made it obvious." he breathed shaking his head. His breath tickled my hand making me squirm under his touch.

"Um, your hand is in mine." I mumbled. Matt must have gotten my drift because he let go of my hand. Great Mand you ruin all these moments. "See what I mean when I said I make awkward moments."

Matt just laughed at me shaking his head. I guess he was looking past my weirdness. I never knew how Adam did it. His hand reached for mine again making the situation less awkward. I'm guess he was actually liking me. The night went on and so did we. Talking and laughing is all we did for the next hour. Matt was so different. Something about him was just making me feel comfortable. He wasn't doing anything to make me feel weird about myself which was fine with me for now.

"So what is it now? You seem to enjoy making me feel awkward." I joked. He nodded raising his hand to my face thumbing the outside of my cheeks and then my lips. I didn't remember how this went. Being around Adam scared all the guys away. I felt like a young girl waiting for her first kiss. His lips were going closer, and closer to mine and all I could do then was just sit there and wait. Finally just as I was about to feel his lips...

"Amanda Gracie Masterson!" Adam's voice boomed making me jump from my place and fall off the car. I even heard Matt grumbling to himself. Why did he have to ruin something like this! I swear he must have a third eye.

"What Adam?" I looked up seeing the half naked blond Canadian. He was definitely the biggest cock block that I knew. His blond hair whipped in the wind as he went back into the room.

"He is angry I am guessing?" Matt had laughter play in his voice. I nod kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the sneak out I had fun. Come get me more often." I said walking away. Footsteps crept up behind me, and strong hands turned me on my heel. Matt looked me in the eye before crashing his lips onto mine. My hands reached to his neck, popping my leg and on my toes to get a better reach. Matt jumped a bit feeling my tongue ring.

"What?" I giggled like a school girl as he pulled away.

"Nothing, never kissed a girl with a tongue ring before."

I held in another giggle looking deep into his eyes. He brought his lips to mine once more pulling my body as close as he could get me. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he held me there. This was so worth the yelling I was going to get from Adam.


	3. What were you thinking!

**Thanks so much to Mr. Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, HardyXGirl, and Farra Sti. You guys make me so happy. Thanks for all the support! I love you all! Much love and** **peace!  
I DO NOT OWN the wrestlers...but if I did...ughh things would be so Illegal.**

* * *

When I got upstairs a pair of hands grabbed onto me pulling me inside the room. Wow Adam wasn't mad, no he was just on a war path ready to rip the Hardy's throat out. The kiss was planted in my mind so nothing he was going to say was going to bring down the high I was on.

"What was that Amanda!" his voice did an annoying screech. It reminded me of my friend Nia when she would yell at her boyfriend. I winced not by his anger, but just by the voice that came out of him. He looked like a maniac who was ready to go on a killing rampage.

"What was what?" I tried to play it off like nothing happened between us. His face got redder just by looking into mine.

"Well that little get together on the car didn't look like nothing Mand." he gritted through his teeth. What did he want from me? To be single for the rest of my life? To just have him and that's it?

"Adam, what do you want from me? I am a girl who likes a boy and the boy I guess likes me back. What is so wrong about that?" I didn't raise my voice at all. I knew how to handle an angry Adam Copeland.

His face diffused from my words knowing I was right. Good to know I won that battle. Though I know he is going to keep an eye on me now everywhere I went.

"He is using you Mand." he spoke first. That was the first thought in my head as well, but when he told me he wasn't. I kind of believe him. Even if he was he wouldn't be the first. Many of my ex boyfriends only dated me to get to know Edge. It bothered me but I guess I wasn't all surprised.

"He might be he might not be. I don't know." I said softly. Adam knew my feelings before I even did, and thank God he stopped yelling. His arms wrapped around me protectively. I didn't even realize how tired I was until he picked me up and put me on the bed.

"You know Mand that I love you right?" he smiled so perfectly I wanted to mentally kick myself for saying no to my mother's arranges marriage between us. He would have done it but as for me I didn't want to be a wrestler's wife.

"Yeah, yeah I hear that a lot." I smiled weakly falling asleep in his arms. Now I was just hoping Vickie wasn't going to come in and be her slag self. God do I hate that woman "I love you too Adam Copeland."

He scoffed resting his chin on the top of mine. I'm glad I have him in my life. I seriously don't know what I would do without him. My mind went to Matt and the kiss that was imprinted on my lips. I needed it again, but I knew that awkward situation that I was going to go through the next day in the make-up room if he came back to me. I am not good with awkward situations like that, so tomorrow would be an interesting day.

The next morning waking up that God early time was like a living hell. What was even worse was the fact that I couldn't even go with the superstars. I had to be with the staff. Adam tried to pull the strings but it couldn't be helped. Our next destination was Boston and that was not a fun trip. My make-up went everywhere and it sucked! God I wanted to kill everyone. Don't they know how much this stuff is? Finally we got there and settled and once again I found myself at Adam's room.

"Mand let's get going we have to be at the arena by 5 and you are pushing it because you are doing make-up." he grabbed my arm pushing me like a child.

"Fine master, whatever you say master." I rolled my eyes. He grabbed me into a playful hug kissing my head

"You know I am only the way I am to protect you right?"

"Yeah I understand. I am just pissed cause of everything else." I sighed leaving his safe zone and walking away. He followed me "You can ease up though Ad. I mean really ease up a bit. I can take care of myself and everything. I am a big girl now if you haven't noticed. I am not Gabi's age." I clamped his face into my hands. "I love you Adam. You know I do. I don't have to tell you a million times for you to know that."

"Let's get going." He wrapped an arm around my waist leading me out. "I don't want to let you out of my sight Gabi." He joked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. He is the biggest ass I know but the best person I know. We got to the arena laughing and joking around. It was all good till I bumped into Matt in the hallway. My face turned beat red as we looked at each other. He looked as if he was about to open his mouth but that's asshole I call a best friend pulled me away before I could even say a word.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Mand." He chuckled leading me into the locker room/make-up room. I knew he was just docking me here for now. "You do what you do best…I got to go into a meeting." He sighed kissing my head. "Look can I leave you here without you having sex with the next superstar that walks in?"

I wanted to smack him, but a Diva came walking in making me hold my composure. The blond bimbo who hits on Adam all the time, Kelly Kelly came in smiling at me like I was her best friend and looking at Adam like he was a piece of meat. Dammit did I hate these girls. I laughed to myself thinking of his last statement.

"Well the next superstar is a diva and good for me that I like men and not girls. Too bad for you." I sarcastically looked up at him. His smile turned into a clenched tight jaw.

"You are the biggest asshole I know." he growled playfully. I rolled my eyes. He will be defused by the end of the night. Kelly grabbed my attention sitting down in front of me.

"This isn't over." I rumbled. I heard Adam laughing all the way down the hall. Damn was he annoying. "So what can I do for you?" I asked. Kelly smiled playfully telling what the make-up she wanted on her and such.

"So, tell me the dish on you and Copeland. I heard he was cheating on Vickie with you." I snorted. She wanted gossip and this was the wrong place to come and get it, but I couldn't help it. I was a sucker.

"He is my best friend. I have no intention on him. Him and Vickie are together and bull shit but whatever. He is not cheating on her with me." I made it final and clear.

"Oh, I thought I wasn't the only one he was with." She bit her lip just as I put the pink lip gloss. That caught my attention. If I could get dirt on him he can't say anything when it came to Matt.

"He is cheating on Vickie?"

"Yeah…well he did. Ever since you came he stopped, so I thought he was done with me to go cheat on her with you." She admitted to plainly and out to the point. This girl had no boundaries. Oh the talk I was going to have with him later.

Once she was done and out. I had a small break, but it was broken by the footsteps of someone big. It reminded me of Matt but to my surprise it was someone else that I didn't recognize. His blond, blue, purple hair all in small braids and the lip ring caught my attention. His eyes reminded me of someone's but I couldn't put my finger on it. As soon as he opened his mouth that's when things came into place.

"Sorry, I was told to come to you…I hear you can actually do face paint and such." His sweet accent's mimicking the one that came out of Matt's mouth. He was the other part of the Hardy Boy's team. Jeff.

"Yeah art class did me some good." I joked getting out some color face paints. "So pick and choose cause I am no good with this stuff that much."

His smile was warmer then his brother's but I liked Matt's better. He handed me the white, and blues and even red. What did he want me to do? Blood or something? Finally I got the gist of what he wanted. Damn he was a weirdo, but who was I to question what he likes or not.

"So I hear you like the Hardy Boys. And you're an Adam girl." He joked as I painted his neck. I had to roll my eyes when I heard Adam's girl. Man news got around fast onto whom I was and who I was hanging around. I just hoped no one knew about me and Matt.

"Yeah, your brother got me hooked." I laughed finishing up the paint. I handed him the mirror showing him the job.

"Thanks darlin." he chuckled tracing his fingers over the paint. "Better job then I could ever do."

"Thanks. I try my best to please everyone." I batted my eyelashes. He laughed to himself, and even though he was done he didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. Was I going to have another one on me? I heard he was my age, so I don't see why not. He was cute and all.

"So what is it that you do? Make-up and that is it?" he was getting closer to me. Patting the chair next to him so I could sit. I remembered this game. Did he and his brother pick up girls the same way? I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Yeah it pays the bills and puts food in my daughter's mouth." I wanted to see if Matt said anything to him about me, or if he was clueless to whom I really was. His eyes went wide, and I could tell it was because of the daughter part.

"You're a mother?" he smirked eying my body at this point.

"Yes my daughter is 4." I sighed sitting down next to him. He laughed to himself as if he was going to say 'You're too pretty to be a mother' or 'You look way to young' or some kind of bull-shit like that.

"Damn, you're absolutely beautiful darling." His accent was that raw southern one, the same as Matt's. I felt my face go red. Damn the southern complements and such. If I heard it from anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal, but just because he is famous and he is from the south it is so much better.

"I guess thank you." I didn't want to be rude. What was I going to say 'By the way I hate complements'.

"You don't take complements very well do you. By the blush I would say your shy or you hate them." he raised a brow.

"Yeah and I think your an ass." I herd the familiar voice of Matt Hardy. His body leaned against the door looking down at me. Sparks, Celebration, and small anime characters were dancing and jumping around in my body. His eyes darting from me to his brother and a huge smile went across his face.

"Look at you being all suave. What did I tell you about using the same pick-up lines as me?" Laughter played in his voice as he greeted his brother. Jeff got up smiling like he didn't even notice what he had said. After that I really didn't pay attention. Jeff finally left giving me a handshake once more for doing the paint. Then it began once more I was alone with the older Hardy.

"How bad was he?" what a great conversation opener.

"I can defuse him. Especially when he is tired." I laughed. He gave me a nod shaking his head.

"Sorry about my brother." he mumbled. I just nodded my head going back to my make-up. This was awkward, this was what I was worried about when we kissed. It was also something that I was very used to. The same emotion was clearly written on his face as well.

"So do you need anything from me?" I asked. He laughed shaking his head. I was feeling weird, and I could see he was too, but you know men. They don't show any emotion that they are feeling. Adam really taught me that the most.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I mean you know last night?" Matt started to walk closer to me with each word. My heart quickened with every step he took, and my eyes were locked onto his. " Feel really, bad, you know. I didn't want you to get in trouble." inches of space were now between us and that was it. His lips coming closer to mine, my mind wanting to recreate that memory from last night. Barely anymore room for us until…

"Amanda?" Adam knocked and barged through the door.


	4. Sex and a locker room?

**Short chapter, but I had to put it up. I mean come on! I am good.  
Well I think I am good and all, but here is it. Some more Make-up coming your way.  
Gabi will soon make her appearance and be all cute and French Canadian…cause I want her to be.  
Well! I hope you like this small part!**

**Thanks to all my babes!**_** HardyxGirl, Farra Sti, SweetGA07, Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen.  
**_**You guys make me all happy! Thank you for the happy!**

* * *

"Amanda?" Adam knocked and barged through the door. Matt pulled away from me so quickly it made me seem weird and awkward. I could feel Adam's gaze all on me when he walked in, but it wasn't the gaze he gave me that was bad, it was the one he gave Matt was what killed me.

"Yeah baby doll." it was weird trying to make my voice smooth and calm, when I just had someone Adam pretty much hates almost kissing me.

"Your mother just called my phone. She said Gabi is getting sick and she wants you to call her back." he clicked his tongue on his teeth. He was just there to warn me that Matt was coming over to me, too bad he was too late.

"Thanks darlin." I smiled, but his gaze wasn't on me. It was on the Hardy Boy that was next to me.

"Hey Adam." he was the first to say something, making the situation more awkward.

"Matt, nice to see you as usual," he muttered, walking over to me. "Call your mother please." I nodded as he kissed me on the cheek. He was being all mushy to get under Matt's skin. It was what he did to get me away from any guy he didn't like.

"Thanks doll." I smirked nodding my head. I was getting nervous inside. Did he see us almost kiss? Did he think about anything? Why did it even matter to me what he thought about, oh that's right is he is my best friend.

"Please call her, it's about Gabi." he gave up the nice act and just told me what he wanted.

"Thank you Adam." I wanted him to leave. "Darlin I love you but I have a job to do."

He got the hint, but not happy that I was kicking him out. He collected me into his arms and planted a light kiss on my lips before walking out the door. He needed to be put into his place, but I think I was just going to let Matt do that in the ring.

"Sorry about that. He noticed you and me in a room and had to make sure you knew where your place was." I said dryly making him sit once more. He just nodded sitting there with a melancholy expression on his face. Dammit. I hope Adam didn't ruin my chances.

"I hope your daughter is going to be ok." he made me jump by the monotone voice he held.

"She is fine; I bet she just misses me that's all." I laughed applying foundation once again on his face. His hand ceased mine in mid action, and before I could react his lips crashed onto mine.

Before I could even think or blink, clothes were coming off, and every emotion that I had was being thrown upon him. He grabbed me into his arms, holding me close as we thrashed around the locker room.

I was afraid that we were going to get caught, but at the same time I didn't even care. It was natural, it was amazing, he was amazing. I felt that no words could describe the way I felt at that moment.

"Matt," I breathed in our mid passion heat. He stopped biting the exposed flesh on my neck and collar bone, looking into my heated eyes with his. I could have claimed him at any moment, and oh did I want to.

"Slowly, please." I breathed, closing my eyes. Matt let my body go, shaking his head as if he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. Shit I ruined the moment by myself.

"No! I just I mean in a locker room. Where I do make-up. Where everyone could see us." I was making it obvious onto what I meant.

The Hardy Boy smirked walking over to the door and locked it. He was good. He was really good.

"You were saying about people coming in?" a devil smile played onto his face. I couldn't help it. He pulled me into his arms once more, and our passion once again started. Electric. Electric is all I can say

* * *

"Matt!" I giggled as we just finished our third time. My breath was heavy as he laid me down on the locker room bench. The world around me was spinning and I couldn't help but feel like I was on the most amazing high. I grabbed his shirt and threw it over me, going back to my position where he laid me.

"So am I allowed to ask you out now or am I going to have to do things to change your mind?" he growled into my chest. I laughed, lifting his head to my face and planted a small kiss.

"Well I don't know I mean-" Matt stopped me by tickling me till I turned blue. "Ok!" I cried in hysteria "Yes I would love to go out with you."

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ Someone was banging on the door.


	5. My best friend the dog

**Hey ya'll so here is another chap to Make-up! Hey I need ya peeps to vote on my stories! I want to know which one to put up when I finish Silence and maybe this one! I need backup my darlings! Well here is another chapter to the amazing adventures to Amanda and her little life! I am so glad that people reviewed! **_**Straight3dgePunk. Dogtowngurl, Kenndy's Friday Night Delight, HardyXGirl.**_

**I own Amanda  
Peace Mother Fucks!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ Someone was banging on the door. Shit we were caught! Was the door locked? I hope it was. Matt jumped from the noise grabbing his clothes and running into the shower. I don't think I have ever rushed in my life. I checked myself in the mirror and realized that I still had Matt's shirt on. _Shit I am screwed!_

_Bang!_ The door busted opened and in came falling in Adam and Vickie making out on the floor. At that moment, my retinas wanted to burn. I didn't know if I wanted to gag, throw up, run away or try and figure out why this woman had so much of herself on my best friend. Then and there I swore never to have Adam ever touch me again.

"So I see that my make-up room is a love fest?" I held back the gagging. Seeing Adam half naked was fine. I was used to that, but damn, someone could have warned a chick about her. The Rated R Superstar looked at if he jumped out of his skin seeing me, but once again it wasn't him that I was making the disgusted look at.

"Oh shit, Mand…I can explain…" he didn't know what to say, and I have to admit it was cute. I peered over my shoulder to see Matt's face almost mimicking my own. This was bad, and not the bad you see in B rated movies. I'm talking about the bad you see when you want to vomit and then go kill yourself.

"Actually I don't want to know." I was even speechless. I didn't even think that could happen to me! I guess there is a first for everything. "Um, I suggest that you guys book it out of here because I uh umm need to clean things up." (Aka I just need to get Matt out of the room before Adam kills me)

"Mand," Adam quickly retrieved his shirt in which I was in his greatest debt for doing. Him without a shirt meant that Amanda cannot breathe nor stop staring at his body. Even in all thirty years that I have known him for some reason as soon as he takes off a shirt I go fan girl for a split second. "Why are you glowing? Also was that the shirt you were wearing today?" Shit he was on my trail. Now all he had to do was smell me or something to get Matt's scent off of me then go on a rampage and kill everything he touches. I swear he is like a dog sometimes, and it highly amuses me. My best friend is a dog…yes.

"Adam I don't glow, and even if I do it is because I work with bronzer. I might have gotten bronzer on me from one of the girls." Hey I can lie sometimes.

"No, your skin has always been a cream color, and also you hate bronzer." His voice was getting into that deep stanza in which he would use to figure things out. Shit, I was really dead now. I forgot that I really can't lie, especially around him. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Vickie fully collecting herself which I was immensely grateful for, but it was not that fact that she collected herself in which caught my attention, but the look she gave Adam and me; Full of jealously and envy. With us it is common to see touching, and complements (even if he knows how much I hate it.) So seeing the look she gave me, I was happy.

"I would say something about you being a stalker, but since you have knows me for all of my life I will say this…creeper." I didn't know if I should have felt happy that he even noticed what I looked like and such, or really creped out.

"Look Mand sorry that you had to see that, but I will get to the bottom of this…your hiding something." His face came so close to mine I thought he was going to kiss me. If he did his eyes would have seen behind me, and into the shower, and I think after that blood would be around the white locker room. A potential boyfriend vs. my best friend. I say not a good choice to have.

"Adam if I was hiding something you would have known already…you always know when something is up." I felt a lump caught in my throat as soon as I ended the sentence. Shit I was in some type of trouble.

"You smell like a guy has…" he trailed off using his eyes to look at his darlin fiancée. I moved to see Vickie giving him bedroom eyes which meant only one thing, and that one thing I don't really ever want to think about that. My best friend and his girl having sex…no thaaaannkk you.

"Adam dear your…fiancée," I gulped. "Is pining for your attention. I don't think you should keep a girl waiting. I know I hated it when you used to do it to me." Hey I had to get the bitch back for all the things she said about me. I stole back a glance at the man in the shower and gave him my best grin that I could possibly give. His face pulled into a smile trying to hold in every laugh that he wanted to bellow.

"Come pokey, I think we should go. The show started and I don't want you to miss your cue." She dragged the superstar by his arm and out the door. Too bad he was too strong for her. Quickly Adam pushed passed Vickie to grab me into a hug and whispering something in my ear that I dare not to say out loud. Sometimes things should be left private and in the past.

"Adam…go…" I uttered under my breath to push him off. Thank God he got the cue and left with that bitch behind him. As soon as the door closed behind him it was like the weight of the world has been lifted up off my shoulders. I hate lying to him…I really do, but when it comes to things like this I felt like I was between a hard place and I rock.

"So can I come out or is Adam going to have my head on a platter." Matt's accent made me jump. I hate it when he speaks…makes me weak in the knees for no reason. The Hardy came out all dressed, but still messed up. His hair was thrown all around, and his clothes looked like they went to hell and back. It kinda looked sexy.

"Yeah he left." I breathed hitting my back against the door. I had a feeling today was not going to be a good day. First Adam being super protective of me, then him barging in with the gorilla half naked on top of him and now this. That weird awkward moment that I felt before we had sex came crawling back like a little kid on all fours. For this moment I hate myself for getting involved with someone I just met. It is so typically me.

"You ok?" Matt brought me back to reality reaching out for my shoulder. I couldn't handle being touched right now.

"Yeah I will be fine…just a bit worried about 'what ifs' and such." I wanted to act like nothing happened. That everything that went down the past hour or two was just a dream, but I know that was going to be put into action.

"So, uh um, tonight everyone is going to a club that Cena knows. Can I ask for a date?" his southern accent so sincere and sweet. How can I say no to that?

"Yeah, sounds nice doll." I pulled my mouth into a smile, grabbing his face into my hands. "I'll meet you there."

Matt smiled big, brushing his lips lightly on mine moving out bodies to the door. He had to stop the madness, because it was killing me inside. If Adam only knew…I guess it is for the best that he doesn't know.

"Go…now…" I scoffed to myself pushing him out the door. He was too much, but I couldn't ask for it any other way.

"Tonight." He muttered in my ear.

"Tonight."

* * *

**Zo? What do ya think? I say it is kinda cute..I mean I love the way I have Vickie and Adam all over each other! Muahahah sorry for people's eyes or minds when they think of that! Well review and I will see where this is going Much thanks Peace!**


	6. Drunk Again?

**OH YEAH! OH YEA! I AM THE AMAZING PERSON OF ALL!  
Hahah sorry I had to!  
Well hope you like everyone!  
Thank you so much!  
You guys are my world! Much thanks!  
Peace!  
!Hattress!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS, I OWN MANDI!**

* * *

"No."

"Yes!"

"Mand I am forbidding you to come with us to the club and that is that." Adam was shifting into Edge and being an asshole once again to me. Wouldn't you think he would owe me for the peep show earlier in the locker room? No he rather be a jackass and sit in the corner taking angst his problems out on me…fuck that. He is the angst bucket…not me.

"Come on Adam, I haven't been to a club in ages." I whined grabbing onto his nice button down shirt. He threw me a sly smile, wiggling himself from my hands. I hate him…I really do.

"Mand, you are a grown women with a child. I don't think you should be going around to clubs and partying. Now what kind of best friend would I be to let you do that to your daughter." He was slowly shifting back into Adam mode, but the Adam mode that is sarcastic and dick.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk, because I don't think you do." My hand connected with the back of his head. He made this low growling sound but I didn't care, he was being a dick and dicks deserve to be beaten.

"Amanda, I said no and that is final." He was serious Adam now, putting on his nice cologne for all the slut divas. What the fuck happened to the guy who I loved? Man, asshole is all I can think of at the moment. Whining could have been an option but I don't know…he would feel suspicious on why I was hounding him to go.

"Fine you won for now…go have fun with the harlots and leave your best friend here…all alone…and sad…" I used the guilt voice. The superstar turned on his heals and glared into my eyes taking my face into his hands kissing my head. "You think that is going to make things better?"

"Yes…I'll call when I leave." He kissed my cheek and ran out the door. Fuck this! I am going and that is final. I grabbed a quick shower, curled my hair actually did my make-up for a change and slid into my nice jeans with my Prada heals and blue and white halter corset top. I knew this would come in handy when the time was right! I dialed Matt's number and smiled. Knowing I was going to see him again put all my nerves at ease. In the matter of fixing my lipstick, I heard the heavy clunk on the door.

"Mand…wow…" his jaw dropped. That's when I grabbed the sweatshirt. I hate droolers…I hate when people stare at me when I try to dress up. I try to look nice one night and I have people crawling on me to get the clothing off. No not tonight…tonight I wanted to be with Matt and show up Adam…he needs a good kick in the ass.

"So can we leave or am I going to have to do strip show?" such a bad joke! I hate when I get nervous and bad jokes just fall out of my mouth like if my life depended on it.

"Oh, yeah…sorry just…wow…" he didn't know what to say…dammit; never again will I dress up! I forget sometimes that I can have actual power over a guy. Adam made me feel like that could never happen since he was such a big dick, and plus the whole thing with me having a four year old daughter was something too.

"Can we just go...your actually making me feel uncomfortable." I nervously laughed. I hate this...I hate eyes on me. Matt reached out his hand for me and I had to take it. For once it was kind of nice to have someone other then a large Canadian and a little girl to hold your hand.

"Once in a while, it is nice to take a complement." he smiled, helping me into the cab. Hs lips brushed slightly over my shoulder, and the tingling sensation was making me go crazy. Only Adam could make me feel like a twelve year old again, but Matt was like a drug that I needed, wanted. A sweet drug...if that makes any sense.

"Yeah, but they make me feel like you want something from me." I murmured. Now I am not one for touching and all, but as soon as his hand touched my face, I swear he could have taken off all my clothes in the cab and I wouldn't have cared. So this is what it is like to be a fan girl huh? Ugh I hate it but for the moment I'll take it.

"So you ready to see what a wrestlers night looks like?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to take once more. I have seen what a wrestlers night looks like...I mean I am best friends with Adam....fucking party animal.

We walked inside the bar and everyone around me just stopped and stared. Well not really everyone, just one person in particular in which I was happy for. Mr. Copeland stared at me with his mouth on the floor. See this is what I love about our games. This is way to much fun.

"Amanda, may I speak to you?" Adam growled, grabbing me by the arm. Ouch! He was actually hurting me.

"What? I am thirty years old I don't have to listen to you like when we were younger Adam." I snapped before he could even get a word in. I looked around watching as everyone in the club were staring at us like an animal in the zoo.

"Mand...I ask for you not to come...to do one simple thing and you even fuck that up." he groaned.

"Adam, I just want to have a good time thats all." I smiled, taking the beer from his hand and chugging the rest of it. Wow, I really am a bad example for my daughter huh?

"Mand, don't--" but I walked away before he could even utter another word. You know what...I don't care. I moved to Matt's side his arms wrapping around my waist. Really it was nice to be held...oh God forgive me for saying this but I think that I actually might think that my fairy tale ending is sooner then I thought. Too bad happy endings don't end forever.

Drink after drink, the night was rolling by fast. This was not going to turn out well. All I can recall is Matt's hands all over me, and my face turning and feeling hot. I was at my limit which meant I was almost at the limit where i start calling for Adam. Don't ask me why it happens it just does.

"Matt touch her one more time and you will pull back a stub." I heard Adam growl, and his familiar touch on my body. Oh when I am wasted my vision blurs and voices is all I can hear which means that I was TRASHED!

"Adam stop." I groaned, moving to find his arm, but I was to late. My dog of a best friend snapped and punched Matt right in the face. Matt hit back and it was a typical bar brawl. I can never take a break...now it was time for mother Mandi to take care of her big ass child. "Adam!" I growled this time, grabbing him by his ear. His blond hair swept on my face and next thing I knew I was being lifted in the air. Even with my kicking and screaming he didn't care. He took me back to the hotel and that was the third scolding I got, but it wasn't scolding...no he was trying to undress me, using his lips to put me back into the place I remember so vivid.

"Adam, no not like this...your engaged to the biggest bitch on earth." I moaned between kisses and undressing. Why the hell was I going along with this! Oh fuck it, not like I'm going to remember any of this.


	7. AHH!

**A/N- So yeah I know haven't been here in a while…  
three more days of school and I am done so there is more for me!  
Haha much love to everyone who would like this story!  
Once I am done with the finals then we are home free!  
Much love you all! Nine you would enjoy this way too muc****h. you guys make my life! I love you all!  
Peace and love  
!Hattress!

* * *

**

That next morning, the fucking alarm clock woke me up. I hate wake up calls...but I also hate waking up with a huge hangover...it was not something I did often. For some reason just getting up I knew something was wrong...I knew something was not right. Never did I go to sleep naked, which meant...oh shit please when I turn around let the man next to me be Matt!

"Morning babe." I heard Adam mutter as soon as I turned my head. FUCK! What the hell did I do now? What happened to Matt? Why was I sleeping no let me correct that FUCKING my best friend! I just starting seeing someone and I already fucked that up, and all because of my ass of a friend. Ugh, fuck this!

"Adam...." I mutter, almost in fear of what was going to happen next, "We got drunk and had sex again didn't we?"

Adam looked down at his unclothed body and grunted. He didn't care; this was something that was sometimes common between us. That is the saddest thing I have ever thought actually. Saddest thing that I'm so used to having sex with my best friend.

"Yeah, and?" see how normal this all is? This shouldn't sound like this; this shouldn't be the way this looks. His large hand crept to my face brushing away a few strands of blond curls from my face. This could not be happening. Just when I start something good with Matt everything goes to shit, and why? Because my best friend decides to get drunk, drag me down and sleep with me. Man this is not how I envisioned my relationship with Matt…ever.

"We can't keep doing this Adam! This is the kind of shit that got me pregnant in the first place." that just stung him just a bit. His arm reached over to grab me, but I couldn't do it. I moved away which gave me this pang in the pit of m stomach.

"Calm down we used a condom." he groaned, moving over to go back to sleep. What the hell was I going to do? Oh course not telling Matt will be the solution, but then now I think about it knowing who I am things will get ugly.

"Adam, I'm going.... I got to go back to my room to pack," I mumble, moving to grab what clothes I had that weren't ripped. Wow...I forgot how strong he is when he wants to get busy. His hands moved to grab my face, moving it so I stared into his eyes, Dammit he's doing that thing where he just has to look into my eyes and he knows everything. Did I mention that I hate him? I cross my eyes and strain to see his face, to see what emotion he is going to have on in order to show which Adam he is going to portray. I swear to God sometimes I think he has more personalities then there are days in a week.

"No, Mand stay here right now and tell me why I am going to have to kill Hardy." his voice became low and growly. No, not like this! I shake my head, getting dressed in what almost seemed like a flash, mine and Adam's eyes never gazing away, but it was useless since it was like ice vs. ice.

"Adam, know that I love you and thats all, and this thing is never happening again!" I shouted, grabbing my coat as the last thing and running out the door. I pressed my body on the cold wood frame closing my eyes until it hurt.

"Mand?" his voice, why did his voice out of all voices have to call into my ear? This was karma beating me in the ass.

"Hey sugar." I croaked out a laugh, holding myself on the door for dear life. Did be notice? He ha to notice, I mean someone as stupid as that Kelly girl could notice something was wrong.

"You ok?" he asked, moving till his hand brushed up on my cheek. This was bad, I could feel it...the word vomit that I longed not to say was going to come out and truth be told I didn't know if I could stop it...here...ready...now.... ok.... maybe...

"I slept with Adam when he was drunk cause he started taking my clothes off and yeah." there is was...I think more information then needed but what was I going to do now? Cry and run into Adam's arms like I always do...the way Gabi runs to me when everything bad happens? I watched his face...I watched Matt's face the whole time. He was destroyed. I just sat there and destroyed a man who is about three times my size.

"You did?" was that all he could say? I mean come on I was going to say slut or something along those lines but, 'You did?'

"Yeah….and I'm going to go now." I muttered, and felt myself cower. God I'm pathetic. Next thing I know…I'm in Adam's arms, crying, cowering, and crying some more. Can I feel any worse?


End file.
